The Proper Way of Doing Things
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: Carlos and Logan have very different bedtime routines, tonight is no exception but Carlos has something else in mind when he hears Logan in the bathroom carrying out one of his usual pre-sleep tasks. Cargan Slash. Very Smutty One-Shot.


**The Proper Way of Doing Things**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in relation to the show, the band or the guys themselves. This is just my imagination put into words. Happy reading.

It was very late in the evening and everyone in apartment 2J was getting ready for bed knowing that the following day was going to be jam packed with school and extra rehearsals at the studio. Logan had just stepped out of the shower in the joint bathroom of the room he shared with Carlos; he made sure to dry himself of meticulously before slipping a clean pair of boxers up his legs instead of pyjama pants, being the middle of Summer he really couldn't care less at the moment.

It was just too hot for long pants.

Moving over to the basin cabinet he quickly looked himself over whilst half-heartedly combing a brush through his short dark hair; now all he had left to do was brush his teeth and he would finally be able to fall onto his bed in peace for the night. If he was being completely honest he really just felt like scrapping his ostentatious routine of brushing his teeth tonight and going to sleep with the pleasant taste of what he had for dinner lingering in his mouth.

As he contemplated what to do his fingers absentmindedly tapped on the basin edge.

With a slight groan and a roll of his eyes he reached into the top draw to gather what he needed concluding that if he didn't do this now his OCD would kick in later, and he really didn't want to have to get up out of bed once he was good and comfortable.

Grabbing his dental floss first he began his timely task knowing he would feel better once it was over and done with.

XXX

Carlos was always the last to head into his bedroom for the night; he would somehow manage to find something that caught his attention in the living room and kitchen areas, from sneaking in a late night snack to rolling different objects down the swirly slide to see which one would go down faster; there was always something.

Tonight had been no different, the small Latino boy not being able to resist eating another slice of the rich dark chocolate cake that Momma Knight had made earlier in the day.

Licking his lips he casually made his way down the hall towards his bedroom, poking his head around the door of Kendall and James' room to say goodnight in the process. Walking into his shared room he swiftly shut the door and moved over to his bed pulling down the covers before sitting down on the edge and checking his phone for any messages one last time for the night.

Carlos smiled to himself as he heard the tell tale groan of Logan in the bathroom; he chuckled to himself knowing that Logan would be standing there looking in the mirror trying to decide whether or not to brush his teeth.

"He does this almost every night..." Carlos murmured quietly, placing his phone on the bedside table.

A few moments later he heard tap water start to flow and shook his head affectionately.

"Ah Logie, always doing the proper thing."

His eyes widened as an idea suddenly came to him; he pictured Logan bent over in his underwear with his face not looking in the mirror anymore, '_which gives me the perfect chance...'_ Carlos thought, grinning to himself before standing up and padding slowly in the direction of the bathroom.

XXX

Logan turned the tap on and was thoroughly rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth when he felt fingertips gently caress the skin on his biceps; he tensed in shock and looked up into the mirror in front of him. He relaxed when he saw that it was only his boyfriend Carlos standing behind him with a small smile planted on his face.

Carlos chuckled at Logan's surprised expression and briefly squeezed his arms.

"I'm almost finished in here Los, I just have to rinse with mouthwash and I'll be right in."

"It's alright babe," Carlos said lightly, he leaned forward close to Logan's ear whilst meeting his eyes in the mirror, "I'll just wait here for you."

Logan shivered at the sudden closeness and the mischievous glint that had appeared in his boyfriend's eyes; nevertheless he managed to tear his eyes away and continue with his task, bending over further to reach into the cabinet for his mouthwash. A startled gasp left his lips when his behind came into contact with Carlos' front; he could feel the hardness and the heat that was emanating from the tanned boy's groin.

Hands were instantly on his hips and he felt himself lurch forward as Carlos thrust harshly against him; he managed to hold onto the basin's edge for support as his breathing rapidly began to change.

"You look so hot like this Logie. All bent over, completely at my will. And you wanna know something else?" Carlos asked with his nose nuzzling the soft flesh behind Logan's ear.

"U-uh huh..." Logan whimpered, trying to increase the friction on his boyfriend's crotch which had stilled against him.

"So eager for me aren't you baby?" Carlos moaned getting sidetracked by how submissive Logan could be sometimes, "I find it so sexy watching you be so... proper with brushing your teeth," he nibbled Logan's earlobe before sighing contentedly.

"With everything come to think of it..." Carlos whispered.

"Ahh...Carlos," Logan breathed; he could feel himself responding to Carlos' sensual coaxing and adoration.

"But you know," Carlos paused, regaining his composure in mock contemplation before continuing, "I can do things properly too..."

Logan could feel the Latino's grin forming against his neck and tried to stop the shiver that travelled down his spine; he had a feeling Carlos had something planned for him.

"C-Carlos I have to finish up in here before we —,"

"Oh I know Logan, and I fully intend on allowing you to _finish_ up in here," Carlos murmured quietly, cutting his boyfriend off.

Logan's eyes widened that this, he completely understood where the tanned boy was going with this, and he was all for it; he wouldn't deny that trying things in new places and different positions turned him on to no ends.

He was brought out of his train of thought when he felt Carlos' hand leave his side and swiftly smack into his behind. A surprised yelp left him and he reflexively raised his eyes back up to the mirror, staring heatedly at his boyfriend whose pupils had darkened to a smouldering black colour out of lust.

Carlos smirked back at Logan light-heartedly.

"Stop daydreaming Logie-bear and spread you legs further apart for me," he ordered whilst gently nudging Logan's leg with his own, his hand caressing said boy's cheek where he had hit him.

It was clear to him that his teeth brushing would have to wait until later.

Logan swallowed harshly and then timidly moved his right leg out about a foot. Carlos smiled sexily at him and proceeded to push Logan back down so his chest was firmly pressed against the basin and his hands were gripped onto the water faucets. He was loving his view of Logan all curved over, he could tell that his boyfriend was excited for his next move because every few seconds his body would twitch in the anticipation of feeling Carlos' touch.

"W-what are you going to d-do Carlos?..." Logan whispered.

"What am _I_ going to do? What _aren't_ I going to do to you Logan?" Carlos murmured to himself as his fingers played with the elastic of the pale boy's loose fitting boxer shorts, he felt the taller boy shudder at his words and smirked.

"I'm going to show you," he kissed a path down the brunette's spine before he was on his knees behind him, "the proper way of fucking someone senseless," he licked a line above the elastic waistband he was still playing with.

Hearing Logan groan above him made him continue.

"I want to hear you beg me to pound you into exhaustion... I want you to —"

"CARLOS!" Logan almost shouted, "Stop teasing me and get on with it _please_, I can't take this, I want you. NOW."

Carlos couldn't help but chuckle loudly at his boyfriend's abruptness, "Okay, okay, okay," he replied quickly.

Grabbing onto Logan's boxers he pulled them down in one motion and was happy when Logan kicked them off his feet himself. Wanting to prolong this as much as possible he slowly ran his fingers back up Logan's body from his ankles until he reached the very tops of his thighs.

Logan was so hard by this point all he wanted was for Carlos to reach around and touch him so he could feel some kind of relief.

"Now," Carlos stated diplomatically, strumming his fingers absentmindedly on Logan's smooth thighs, "Do you want me to teach you with my tongue..." He bent forward and licked a stripe up Logan's exposed crack for emphasis.

"...Or with my fingers?" Carlos probed Logan's hole briefly with one dry finger.

"Ahhh," Logan mewled, "Y-you decide 'Los, any...both... Oh _GOD_." His breath was catching in his throat and his knuckles were turning white with how hard he was clenching the faucets after hearing Carlos' heart stopping question.

Carlos gave a breathy chuckle at his boyfriend's response, smirking slightly to himself.

"Let me ask you another question then baby..." he replied placing kisses over both Logan's cheeks, massaging him gently at the same time.

"Do you want this raw or do you want me to go easy on you?"

Logan whimpered at how many questions Carlos was asking him, he didn't know how or why but it was turning him on to great lengths. Sex was just dripping off Carlos' every syllable. _Every word_. **Every sentence**.

He moaned when the Latino spread his cheeks apart and bent down to inhale the scent of his arousal.

"_Mmm_, you smell too good to be true," Carlos' eyes rolled back into his head momentarily in ecstasy, "Answer my question baby."

"God Carlos, you needa stop talking I'm gonna cum without you even touching me at all in a minute. I want you to shut up and fuck me as hard, fast and _rough_ as you can," he stated whilst trying to look over his shoulder at the boy still on his knees behind him.

Smirking, Carlos replied to his cheeky fair skinned boyfriend.

"Maybe I should be teaching you some manners instead," he smacked his palm into Logan's other cheek, "you naughty little boy," Carlos ended clucking his tongue even though he had no intention of changing his plans.

He revelled in the annoyed whine his boyfriend let out before holding Logan's hips apart again and diving his mouth and tongue right into the brunette's tight hole. He was licking furiously backwards and forwards as Logan pressed his body back into Carlos as much as he could to get more of him.

"Raw it is baby; I'm only gonna stretch you with my tongue before I shove my cock right up in you," Carlos muttered with his face still nestled in Logan's behind. "That's what you want isn't it Logie-bear?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes..." Logan breathed like a mantra as his head rolled back into an awkward position in expectation.

Carlos licked a few more stripes over his boyfriend's entrance before making his tongue as stiff as possible; he slowly but surely began to press it forward with firm pressure trying to get it past the pale boy's tight ring of muscle. He couldn't help the sound of appreciation that left his lips when the tip slipped inside and was enveloped by the heat of Logan's most sacred place.

Carlos confidently pushed his tongue all the way inside and did not hesitate in immediately thrusting it in and out at a vigorous pace; knowing that if this was all the preparation Logan was going to have it needed to be done well. Besides that fact, Carlos absolutely loved doing this to his boyfriend. It was such an intimate experience for the both of them; it proved that they trusted each other completely and that they didn't need to be embarrassed, regardless of the situation.

"L-Los, I think I'm g-good now..." Logan sighed sheepishly, he really did enjoy having Carlos' mouth on him but he desperately needed more.

Pulling back from his onslaught Carlos debated whether or not to proceed. He felt like doing Logan rough tonight as well but he didn't want to put the boy through too much discomfort if he could help it. "Hmm..." he ran his hands along his boyfriend's lower back before moving to stand up on his feet, deciding to trust his lover's sense of readiness. "If you're sure Logie..."

"_PLEASE!_" Logan practically shouted lifting his head and chest back up to press against his now upright lover. Their eyes bore into each other through the mirror and Carlos nodded once, his smirk returning as he grabbed Logan's waist and forced him to take a step back causing him to bend over at a more pronounced angle, his hands now cupping the top edge of the basin cabinet.

He felt Carlos' one hand clasp his hip while his other rubbed his rock hard tip repeatedly over his barely loosened hole; he rolled his hips ever so slightly at the sensation.

The tanned boy leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his boyfriend's tensed jaw, "try and relax okay baby? And hold on tight."

Before he had a chance to even nod his head in reply Logan felt Carlos without warning thrust himself completely inside his body with one determined action.

The small bathroom's walls echoed with a mixture of different sounds; Carlos had called out loudly in pure pleasure at feeling his lover's muscles squeeze around him tighter than he had ever experienced before, he thought his dick would break off at the extreme tautness. Logan on the other hand was screaming out in pain as he could only believe that his anus had been ripped in two. Maybe letting Carlos do this to him wasn't such a good idea...

Said boy hadn't moved his hips from against Logan's behind; he was a little surprised by Logan's intense reaction but urgently let go of his hips and ran his hands soothingly over his boyfriend's back trying to get him to adjust and calm down.

"Sshhh Logie, it'll feel better in a minute. You wanted it this way, remember?" Carlos breathed quietly still in raptures over the tightness surrounding him. He leant over and laced the fingers of both hands through Logan's; their bodies met in between them and Carlos felt the copious amounts of sweat being released on his taller lover's skin transfer onto his own chest.

Logan had stopped groaning and was now just panting jaggedly, trying to will himself to accept the intrusion despite the burn.

"Relax..." Carlos purred in a low tone, his breath tickling the hair just behind Logan's ear. He hoped his arousal would help his boyfriend and turn him back on at the same time. He rutted his hips in gentle circles; he just couldn't bear to keep that still anymore.

It appeared to be working because Logan had begun to sigh instead of groan and he was testing his limits by the way he was occasionally pushing back into Carlos' body.

Carlos smiled in relief, "That's it baby, just like that," he whispered before slowly pulling out and sliding back in leisurely; his thumbs rubbing tranquilly across Logan's hands that were still joined with his own.

"Yes...yes...f-feels good now baby," Logan let out, the lust had returned to his voice and he was happy to finally be enjoying it as much as Carlos was. "D-do it harder..." he whispered like a prayer.

"God I love you Logan," the Latino behind him replied, moaning loudly in approval as he pushed into his lover quickly with strong thrusts.

"L-love you t-too Carlitos...b-but you can go better than that, I k-know you can," Logan stuttered out between each jolt of their bodies, "Give me all you g-got. M-make me _Ahhhh_—!" he mewled as Carlos hit his sweet spot for the first time.

"Say no more baby, I'll give you what you want," Carlos whispered slyly into Logan's ear, biting his lobe between his teeth firmly as he thrust in harshly to support his words. He began a relentless rhythm of pounding into Logan's ass, he knew that the boy would be sore for days after this but something about that fact drove him on even wilder.

Meanwhile Logan had his head bent back against his boyfriend's shoulder, loud curses being the only things escaping his mouth as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching even without his neglected member being touched.

"You gonna cum for me Logie?"

"Y-yes! So close, so so close 'Los."

"Logie?"

"Y-yeah?..."

"Look at me." Carlos demanded in the deepest, sultriest of voices as his own eyes focused on Logan's still thrown back head in the mirror.

The pale boy held his breath as he processed what his boyfriend had said; it was taking him a while because of the tanned boy's sudden onslaught on his prostate. Eventually he exhaled and tried to focus his eyes on Carlos'. When he did he was met by possibly the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

His lover had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and his lips were parted as short pants were constantly released; his cheeks were flushed too but what really made his body ache was the dark look in those usually chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't explain it, but whatever it was had him tipping over the scale; he found himself exploding into one of the most intense orgasms of his life as Carlos pummelled into him without a fault, their eyes still locked on each other.

Shudders wracked his body in the afterglow and he slumped forward releasing his hands from Carlos' as he leant his whole overheated upper body on the cool surface of the ceramic basin top; he breathed heavily as he slowly came back down to earth, not realising that Carlos was languidly thrusting his still raging member in and out of his spent orifice.

Carlos moved to kiss between his boyfriend's shoulder blades, across his neck, over his outstretched arms; basically every part of Logan's skin he could reach. It didn't take him long to reach his peak at this slow and intimate pace; sighing Logan's name into his ear as he released his load deep inside his exhausted lover.

The two boys stayed bent over each other for several minutes before Carlos was the first to move as he gently pulled out of Logan which earned him a very weak gasp from said boy.

"Come on Logan, let's go to bed," he added as he lifted his boyfriend into his arms bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom and placed him softly on his side of their shared bed. He chuckled lightly to himself when Logan turned over immediately and rolled towards the centre of the bed.

Shaking his head lazily he walked around to his side and crawled over to the half asleep form that was the love of his life; he gingerly pulled a light sheet over both their bodies and delighted when Logan rested his chin on the side of his shoulder. He turned his face and saw that Logan's eyes were half open looking at him with his mouth turned up in a sweet smile; he returned the gesture before planting a tender kiss to the boy's temple.

"You sure showed me the proper way of fucking someone senseless tonight Carlos," he murmured tiredly, "I can't feel my legs." He giggled amicably.

"Mmmhmm," Carlos exhaled in reply, letting one hand trace patterns along the arm Logan had thrown over his torso.

"I never got to finish brushing my teeth though..." Logan trailed off before falling into a much welcomed sleep.

Carlos smiled down at his lover one last time before joining him in peaceful slumber.

END

**And there you have it! Please review, I'd love feedback... It would really inspire me to keep writing... *hint, hint* So leave us a review yes? **** Much love, C. A. **


End file.
